


Platform nine and three quarters.

by katsweety



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsweety/pseuds/katsweety
Summary: Ron Weasley hasn’t seen his friends for over a decade. When he inadvertently runs into them, what will happen? Post war. Epilogue, what epilogue?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reunion based story. I don’t aim for this to be very long. Hopefully I can finish it off within five chapters.

Ron Weasley stepped into Quality Quidditch Supplies, in Diagon Alley ready to do some shopping. His oldest, Hugo was all set to start Hogwarts in less than two weeks, and while his mother, Ron's ex-wife Lavender had ensured that the boy had all his essential supplies, Ron was looking to get him a special memento. His eye was set on the exclusive edition of the Nimbus 2012. He was hoping that his gift would encourage Hugo to show more of an interest in quidditch, and maybe even try out for the quidditch team once he unequivocally got sorted into Gryffindor.

Walking deeper into a section of quality broomsticks, Ron came to a jarring halt and almost fell onto his nose when a tiny blonde head whizzed past him on a broomstick. 

A petite blonde witch approached Ron and apologized profusely for the behavior of the child who Ron assumed must have been her son.

"Scorpius Malfoy! Get back here right now!" 

Hearing the Malfoy name for the first time in more than a decade, Ron was shocked. Last he had heard, the Malfoys had packed everything up and moved to France. 

The Malfoys had become quite the social pariahs in Britain after the events of the wizarding war. Despite being acquitted people weren't very eager to embrace them, and Ron was the same. Ron firmly believed that the Malfoys were evil and that they deserved to rot in Azkaban. He had even voiced his opinion in front of reporters more than once. His opinions on the Malfoys had been the cause of more than one argument between himself and his best friend Harry Potter, especially because Harry believed that he owed his life to Narcissa Malfoy. Later, when Harry was scouted by the Falmouth Falcons, things between Ron and Harry turned frosty, a part of Ron felt extremely jealous of Harry's success and when Harry and his sister, Ginny's relationship ended in a breakup that had his sister nursing a broken heart, things turned especially sour between the two men. 

Hermione, the third member of the friendship trio, had refused to take sides in Ron and Harry's fight, but when Ron had married Lavender, she had made it clear that she was uncomfortable with her husband having any close female friends and so Ron was forced to cut Hermione out of his life. A decision he had come to severely regret, especially after his divorce.

"Scorpius! You’ve got to be more careful, you almost bumped into that man, over there.” The woman pointed at him. “And why are riding a broom indoors like a heathen?” 

“Sorry.” The boy giggled despite his words, “I was just really excited, I’ve mastered the training broom with dad and I’ve been waiting to get my own broomstick my whole life.” 

“You’re only 8 Scorpius, that’s the span of your whole life up until this point.” 

“Yeah so?”

He was quite the brat, just like his father in Ron's opinion. Taking a closer look at the woman who was stupid enough to marry Draco Malfoy, Ron startled when realized that it was Tracey Davis. Tracey was a half-blood that had been sorted into Slytherin and was a year behind him at school. Ron smiled. How the mighty had fallen. The Malfoys sullying their bloodline with a half-blood? Who would have thought of it? Ron guessed they must have been desperate once they had to run off to France.

"Scorpius!" Tracey was yelling again as the boy rushed off into another corner of the shop. 

Sneering, Ron decided that he had had just about enough. The boy was a nuisance, typical for any Malfoy. Why were they being allowed to shop at Quality Quidditch Supplies? These standards had dropped, in Ron’s opinion. Any shop that was desperate enough to sell to the Malfoys was beneath the dirt in his opinion. He would just have to take his business elsewhere.

———————————————

Hermione Granger awoke to a pair of sultry grey eyes upon her figure. Her husband, Draco Malfoy, fresh out of the shower and wrapped in just a towel eyed her wickedly. 

Blushing as she caught sight of her scantily clad body, Hermione tried to cover herself up with the bedsheets. 

"No need to cover up on my behalf." Said Draco, "We've been married 10 years now, it's a little late to be feeling shy." 

Hermione pursed her lips, pushing herself off the bed, wrapped in the soft, linen sheets. "10 years? Gosh, has it been so long? It feels like it was just yesterday when I ran into you while on vacation. Sometimes I can't believe it." 

Draco smirked, "Well believe it. Because your mine and I'm never letting you go..." Draco paused, "...my love." 

"My love?" Hermione burst into a fit of giggles and struggled to get control of her breath. " I'm sorry Draco..." Hermione gasped, "...it doesn't suit you to be so mushy-mushy." 

"There's no winning with you." Draco grumbled, "You're always complaining I'm not romantic and when I try, you laugh. You would bruise a lesser man's ego." 

Hermione grinned, poking at his sides, "But you're not a lesser man, are you Draco? You can handle me." 

"I'll show you handle."  
Pushing his feisty curly-haired witch onto the bed, Draco grinned gleefully, kissing her until she felt his love for her in her bones. He loved his wife, she was the best thing that had ever bumped into him - literally. 

Life after the war hadn't been very kind to Draco. Despite being acquitted in his trial, and providing proof that his father turned himself over to the order when Voldemort had resurfaced, people in Britain refused to forgive the Malfoys their connection to the dark. They were so ostracized by a society that they had to pack up their lives and move to his mother's paternal home in France, and while the living situation in France was much better, Draco had found himself to be immensely lonely. Britain was his home, it's where all his friends were, and he was extremely angry at being driven out of it. So much so, that he had resorted to imbibing. On one of his weekly bar haunts, he walked straight into Hermione who was on vacation in France. 

When Draco first invited Hermione to lunch, so that he could apologize for his past behavior, she had eyed him suspiciously, but reluctantly agreed, and realized that she enjoyed spending time with him. He was intelligent, terribly so, and she found very few men that could keep up with her wit and not feel intimidated. Their relationship was rocky in the beginning, they both had demons they were struggling to kill but they came out of their ordeals stronger and the rest was history. 

Hermione cuddled into her husband’s side, sighing with contentment. “We should go pick Scorpius up. He must have driven Tracey crazy by now.” 

Draco chuckled, his son was a handful. He largely blamed Lucius, for his son’s mischievous ways, his father liked to spoil him rotten. 

Draco shrugged,  
“She’s the one who offered to babysit the little punk. She even asked if she could buy him a broomstick since he’s ready to upgrade from a training one.” 

Hermione smacked his forehead, “My son is not a punk. And what did you say?” 

Draco winced, “I told her that it’s her deathbed.” 

“Dracooooooooo!!!!”  
*SMACK, SMACK, SMACK*  
“Come on! He’s probably eaten her alive by now. Come on!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> I would like to wish everyone a happy and prosperous new year. 
> 
> It makes me so happy that people have liked this fic, I used to love writing as a kid, but my English teacher really discouraged me so I kind of gave up on it. 
> 
> Have you got any resolutions for the new year? Mine is to not worry so much about every little thing.

Harry Potter stumbled onto platform nine and three quarters gasping for air, with his wife and son, James in tow. James had turned eleven just before the turn of the year and had been buzzing with energy for weeks, but moments before leaving for King's cross the boy had lost his enthusiasm. As James refused to leave his home as well as his mother, who was a crying mess, getting from home to King's Cross station had been something of an endeavor. 

"I can't. I can't do this Harry. My baby boy!!!!! How am I supposed to live without him? Harry's wife, Pansy Potter neé Parkinson sobbed as they neared the Hogwarts Express. Despite the theatrics, Harry knew Pansy was extremely proud of their son. 

James was their miracle child. After multiple healers told the couple that Pansy could not bear children as a side effect of the crucios Pansy suffered at the hands of the Carrows, during the war, the couple had given up hope of ever having a child of their own, and that was when life had surprised them. Pansy had ended up pregnant with James, the pregnancy was hard and full of complications, but in the end, they had a healthy and happy baby boy. 

"There, there Pans. He'll be back home for the holidays in no time, and just think of all the bragging you can do once he gets sorted into Slytherin." 

Pansy sniffed, perking up at the idea. "Do you think James will be a Slytherin?"

"Of course!" Harry chuckled, "He's your son in and out, devious and a little prone to tears, just like his mother." 

"Hey!" Yelled both mother and son simultaneously.

In some ways, Harry was feeling just as distraught as Pansy at the thought of returning to a home without James. In the last 11 years, James had become their lifeline, it almost felt like they didn't know how to exist without them.

Sighing Harry embraced his son, "We're going to miss you son." 

James sniffed, "I'm going to miss you too dad." 

"Just dad?" Wailed his mother.

"Mum." James snickered and hugged Pansy tight, "You know I'm going to miss you the most."

Ruffling James' hair Harry hauled his trunk onto the train trying to give mother and son some time together. When he returned, Harry smiled, happy to see his son with his friends and family and to see that he had given up his tears. 

James was surrounded by people who loved him, the Malfoys, the Zabinis, and James' maternal grandparents easily made up for the lack of Harry's parents. Yet even at the age of 35, there were moments when Harry found himself wishing for his parents. They would have loved James, he was sure of it, but he was also sure that where ever they were, they were watching him, and they must be extremely proud to see the life that he'd created for himself. 

If someone had told Harry 12 years ago that one day he would call a Slytherin his wife he would have asked them to check themselves into St. Mungos, but life was pleasantly surprising and agreeing to give Pansy Parkinson a second chance at his best friend, Hermione's insistence had been the best decision Harry had ever made.

"You're looking, mighty chuffed old man. I don't know if you know this but you've got a Slytherin in James for sure." Said Draco, "Just look at his level of self-preservation. He's making sure Pansy remembers to send him his weekly care packages. He's shuddering at the thought of having to use low-quality shampoo." 

Smirking at Draco, Harry decided to let him in on a little secret.  
"Do you know that the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin?" 

"No! You're joking. But- but- you're such a Gryffindor." Draco said, shocked. "Such a goody-two-shoes." 

"What and Slytherins can't be good?" 

"Yes!” Said Draco, "Everyone knows we're inherently evil." 

Chuckling at the blonde, Harry returned to his son's side. Harry didn't care if his son was a Slytherin. He could be a Hufflepuff for all he cared because what mattered in his eyes, was that James was happy, no matter the house he was sorted in. 

———————————————

Ron was late. Rushing onto platform nine and three quarters, he came to a stop in front of his ex-wife. 

"Did I miss him?" He wheezed and cursed when he caught no sight of the Hogwarts express. He was very late. 

Lavender Brown stared at him with an openly hostile gaze. Next to her, their young daughter Rose, who was only 8 whimpered, privy to the knowledge of her parents' usual blowouts. It would just traumatize her for life if they decided to have an all-out brawl in such a public place. 

"Yes! You've missed him, Ronald!" Lavender hissed, attempting, yet failing to control her volume. "Our son just went off to his first year at Hogwarts without seeing his father's face! What's wrong with you?" 

Feeling red with embarrassment, Rose pushed herself off her mother's side. If they were going to fight, Rose wasn't going to be there to see it. She was tired of her parents' arguments.

Walking down the platform she bumped into a boy her age. His skin was pale and his hair almost looked like it was white in the sunlight but Rose could see that it was just a different shade of blonde. He had the strangest eyes, a mix of grey and silver, unlike any she'd seen before. 

"Hi." He flashed a toothy grin at her, "I'm Scorpius."

Rose was tongue-tied, as a bizzare, prickling sensation crawled up into her chest, making her blush. 

Gasping the boy pulled at a strand of her hair, "You've got red hair!" He exclaimed. 

Rose frowned. So? What was wrong with red hair? Everyone in her family had red hair.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" Scorpius asked. "If you don't, I'm just going to have to call you Ariel, because of, you know, the red hair." 

Ariel? No, she hated that name, her name was Rose. She was given the name of a beautiful flower, just like her mother, Lavender, and her grandmother, Daisy before her. She wanted to tell the boy that she hated that name, feeling very irritated all of a sudden. She opened her mouth but closed it again when no sounds came out. 

"But I don't like the little mermaid." Scorpius continued, unperturbed by her silence. "My favorite movie was a bug's life because it was a boy's movie, not like the little mermaid which was a girl's movies and I only watched it because Shanaya, uncle Blaize's daughter wouldn't stop crying until I played it. What's your favorite movie, Ariel?" 

Deciding that she needed to speak, Rose stepped forward, glaring at the boy, ready to tell him that her name was Rose and not Ariel, when she heard a loud bellow. 

"Get away from my daughter, you Malfoy brat!"


End file.
